Electroluminescent phosphors are used for backlighting LCD's, in copying machines, for backlighting membrane switches, for automotive dashboard and control switch illumination, for automotive exterior body lighting, for aircraft style information panels, for aircraft formation lighting, and for emergency egress lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,767 relates to a method for producing electroluminescent phosphors. The disadvantage of this method is that the resulting phosphor is not as bright as currently desired in the market place.